La enfermedad
by lirionegro-san
Summary: Naruto está enfermo. ¿La causa? Ni el mismo lo sabe. Pero al pensarlo bien, tal vez la causa se ha muy simple. ¿Cual puede ser?  Mire-chan, si estás por ahí, no leas.


Ok, pienso ponerlo aquí primero por que quiero hacer un censo haber si gusta mucho. El censo tarta así, lo creen creible, les gutsa. O que se yo. Sienten a los personajes muy OCC. Digo, por que creo que Naruto no me quedó muy bien. Es el primer fic en que me siento insegura. Y TAMBIÉN LO SIENTO MUY CLICHE. Ya aburro de verdad. Dudas y dudas si se gustan o no. Pero, bueno. Es para erl cumple de una amiga, y pues ni modo que se lo pregunte a la loca, su cumple es el viernes, solo espero que no lo descubra antes o se me arruina la sorpresa, Please ayuda, que quiero un fic decente para su cumple.

Aunque por supuesto ustedes difruten del fic. Espero q les agrade.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La enfermedad.

Podía ser cualquier cosa, una enfermedad Terminal, o una simple gripe. O como ya en la mayoría de las veces le habían dicho, producto de su imaginación. No se podía dejar en tela de juicio que algo en el estaba ocurriendo últimamente, y por más rompederas de cabeza que diera, no tenía idea por donde iba la cosa.

Su madre le alegaba que no tenía fiebre, pues claro, si la fiebre siempre aparecía cuando ella no estaba presente. Sus continuos desvelos no eran por los miedos que en su niñez pasada, le impedían dormir por las noches, con el terror de que un monstruo saldría bajo su cama y se lo comería. O eso le había dicho a su padre. Ya no era un niño de cinco años después de todo.

Bien, analicemos tus síntomas – le había dicho el psicólogo escolar. Iruka-sensei lo había mandado ahora en definitiva con él, por verlo por primera vez de caído durante los últimos días.

Y Naruto lo sabía. Había llegado al extremo de la locura. Especialmente, estaba comenzando a delirar cuando se fijo en la persona que era el nuevo psicólogo escolar. Le recordaba a Sasuke, su mejor amigo. _Serás tonto, Naruto._ Se dijo a si mismo, _es el hermano de Sasuke._ Recordó en el último momento que el teme le había dicho algo sobre eso. Pero no le había presado atención. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Falta de sueño, por ende cansancio. Poca concentración, falta de ánimos. Depresión. Falta de apetito, y algunas veces tu corazón se acelera, tu estomago revolotea extraño, y tu temperatura aumenta – citó Itachi, las mismas palabras que el mejor amigo de su Ototo le había confiado. – Naruto-kun, ¿No has pensado que puedas estar enamorado?

Y Naruto quiso reír, lo quiso de verdad. Porque lo que itachi confería era ridículo. Por un momento lo intento, pero recordó que hasta eso se le imposibilitaba. Le negó ahí mismo a Itachi que era imposible. Él no podía estar enamorado, ya antes se había enamorado en el pasado y lo que sentía ahora no tenía nada que ver con el amor.

Pues tiempo antes, se había enamorado de Sakura-chan, y aunque ya había superado esa ilusión de niño, ahora con sus 17 años, no había vuelto a sentir esa sensación, y aún podía estar seguro que el mismo lo notaría.

Y ¿Qué me dices, piensas en alguien cuando no duermes? ¿Te siente deprimido por algo o alguien en específico? ¿Tu corazón se acelera, tu cuerpo tiembla, y se calienta cuando alguien esta cerca?

Lo pensó, realmente lo hizo. Y está vez pudo reírse. Porque cuando Itachi le pedía aclarar todo eso, lo único que llegaba a su mente era la imagen de Sasuke. Sasuke con el seño fruncido, Sasuke con su maldita sonrisa altanera. Sasuke serio. Sasuke molesto. Sasuke observándolo. Sasuke dormitando. Sasuke con ojos somnolientos. Sasuke agitado. Sasuke sonrojado. Sasuke…sonriendo tiernamente.

Y Naruto quedó en Chock. No preciso cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese estado de letargo, ni las veces en que Itachi lo llamaba a la realidad. Él sólo pensaba en lo que había descubierto. _No_, negó una y otra vez. _No_, se negó a si mismo a aceptarlo. _No, _concluyó impasible. No podía ser.

Sus pies se movieron solos. No podía permanecer más ahí. Itachi lo observó desaparecer, más no hizo nada para detenerlo. Ahora lo único que necesitaba Naruto-kun era aceptarlo. Y aunque tal vez juzguen que su teoría fue demasiado precipitada para él, no lo era. Una vez que Naruto lo aceptará todo estaría bien. Ya había pasado por eso una vez, no su persona, sino alguien más. Alguien cercano.

Segundo piso, el consultorio de psicólogo estaba en el último piso, tercero para ser específico. Últimos escalones y llegaría al primero, y una vez ahí se largaría. Ya habían terminado las clases después de todo.

Más no se espero esto. Sasuke lo esperaba. Con su mochila en mano. Una vez que esos ojos negros lo enfocaron, y la figura del azabache se giró hacía él, Naruto sintió otra vez lo mismos síntomas. Su corazón latía, su cuerpo temblaba, acompañado con el sudor de sus manos. Se le dificultaba respirar, y sobre todo ese revoltijo en su estomago.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Por qué?

Una mano suave como la porcelana se fijo en su frente. Sin darse cuenta Sasuke se había acercado a él. Lo tenía cerca, peligrosamente muy cerca.

Estás todo rojo, Dobe. – le enfatizó. – Pero no tienes fiebre ¿Estás bien?

Ya fuese el tono preocupado con que le habló, o la mirada que le dedico de preocupación al mismo tiempo, o ya bien ambos; fueron los desencadenantes para que Naruto practicara una nueva técnica, la huida. Él no era cobarde, simplemente era...un dobe. O al menos es lo que pensó Sasuke.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOO

El tiempo pasa muy lento para algunos, para otros demasiado rápido. Él no sabría especificar cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que salió en su retirada estratégica, y al restante en el cual se veía a si mismo en ese letargo tan paradójico.

El aroma de Sasuke, su sola presencia lo trastornaba. Y aunque quisiera negárselo así mismo. Lo necesitaba, todo lo que Sasuke le hacía sentir, una parte de si, lo necesitaba.

Era ridículo, tal vez. Patética su situación. Nunca en su vida la había pensado tanto. Sasuke era importante para él, siempre lo fue. Y siempre lo sería ¿Estaba seguro de lo que sentía? Creía que si.

¿Por qué le tenia que pasar esto a él? Quería seguir enfermo de cualquier otra enfermedad ilusoria para dejar de sentir "eso" que le apretaba el pecho. Maldecía a Itachi mil veces, y al teme de Sasuke por confundirlo de esa manera. Aunque el no tuviera la culpa. Sasuke no tenía la culpa de causar esos efectos en él, Sasuke simplemente era Sasuke. Dios, ¿Por qué?

Agradecía que su madre no hubiese hecho ninguna pregunta de su estado. No estaba de humor para soportar a nadie.

La puerta de su cuarto fue abierta, y él sólo se dio cuenta cuando ya la persona que irrumpía en el, estaba dentro. ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que aparecer en un momento como este? Cuando lo único que su cuerpo le pedía era lanzarse al moreno y despejar todas las dudas que tenía.

Miedica – y para colmo venía sólo para joderlo. – Si tienes algún problema con alguien ten la decencia de afrontarlo, Naruto.

¿Qué sabes tú? – le reprochó molesto, ¿Acaso Sasuke no notaba lo que su sola presencia causaba en él? – No sabes nada, no tienes idea de como me siento.

Y Sasuke calló. Por que alguna vez Naruto le había dicho lo mismo, el día en que se volvieron amigos. Cuando era un niño solitario, "incomprendido". Nadie podía saber que se sentía ser invisible ante la figura de su hermano mayor.

Pero Naruto había llegado, enseñándole que con lamentarse no iba a lograr nada. _Lucha_, le había dicho. Y otras boberías más, que en cada oportunidad le echaba en cara. Y por esa razón, por la cual Naruto y él se hicieron amigos, era por la cual estaba ahí. Porque su amigo lo necesitaba. Y otra cosa más…

Miedica – le retó otra vez – Afróntalo, lucha. ¿No eres tú el gran Uzumaki Naruto, él que todo lo puede? Entonces, hazlo. Lucha.

No sabes nada – se enfureció, quería detener a Sasuke, que dejará de provocarlo. – Sasuke, cállate.

Miedica – continuó una vez más el moreno. Y Naruto exploto. Tenerlo cerca era demasiado, demasiado para su juicio. – Miedica – Sólo una vez más, y no se detendría - Miedica – Sólo una vez... – Miedica – Y pasó.

Naruto lo sujetó por la cintura, lo atrajo a su cuerpo, y pego sus labios con los finos del contrario. Cuando sintió la piel delicada de esos labios, las mismas emociones que en un principio lo habían estado molestando, se multiplicaron mil veces. Y por sobre todo le gustaron. Quería más, necesitaba más. Era lo que su mente se negaba aceptar, la necesidad de querer más de Sasuke. Y en el momento en que Sasuke se lo permitió, Naruto supo que estaba perdido

Su lengua se aventuró en esas nuevas sensaciones, en ese delicioso sabor que lo enloquecía poco a poco. Y del cual quería depender el resto de su vida. Sasuke acercó más su cuerpo al contrario, posando sus manos en el cuello del rubio. Dios, se sentía también.

Finalmente te callaste – le susurró con la respiración entre cortada el rubio en el momento en que se separaron.

Era irónico, muchas veces era Naruto el que no paraba de hablar para molestarle. Y Sasuke "rogaba" porque se callase. Pero aunque la situación era por completo distinta, no distaba de ser graciosa. Quien iba a pensar que Uchiha Sasuke haría algo como esto. Aunque claro, Naruto era el único que podía sacar en Sasuke, lo que él aún mismo desconocía. Sólo Naruto.

Ahora cállate tú – le respondió segundos después de saborear su letargo. Para atacarlo él, nuevamente.

Y Naruto no se negó.

Podía ser que Naruto estuviera enfermo. Y tal vez si lo estuviera. Naruto podía asegurar ahora, aun con lo extraño de la situación – de pasar de los mejores amigos a algo más - , no sentirlo tan terrible, como pensó en un inicio. Es más, era mucho más que eso. Bien. Ya, dejémonos llevar.

Y si, estaba enfermo, pero no de cualquier enfermedad, era una especial. Menos mal que tenía su droga cerca para aliviar un poco sus síntomas. No podía asegurar que síntomas desaparecerían. Tal vez ya no se sentiría tan deprimido, pero tenía en claro que algo importante había de suceder. Se volvería un adicto.

No se alejaría de su droga especial. Una adicción. Sería teme-adicto.

Si, por que su enfermedad era haberse enamorado como un baka de Uchiha Sasuke, y lo menos que podía hacer ese imbécil era dar su contribución diaria para un adicto como él. Su droga: Sasuke-teme.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOO

Te fue bien, por lo que veo – le sonrió Itachi, al verlo llegar a casa. Feliz era lo que describían sus facciones. Y lo estaba.

Muy bien – le respondió su Ototo. E Itachi le sonrió.

Inconcientemente, Sasuke se llevó sus dedos a sus labios. Recordando el tacto de otros labios sobre los suyos. Sonrió, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se sintió como un tonto. Pero sabía que esto pasaría. Su Aniki se lo había advertido. Una vez superada la primera etapa, esta la otra parte en que actuar y ser calificado como tonto se quedaba corto.

Pero no le importaba. Tenia la mejor recompensa. Así que enfermedad del amor, dale con todo. Que él ya tenía al dobe. Y podía vivir enfermo el resto de su vida.

Con Naruto a su lado.

**FIN.**

Les gusto, o debo hacer otro, en ustedes recae la responsabilidad de este fic, noooo es broma. Juego. Pero en serio chicas, si leer, reviews, por que en verdad las necesito. Se los agradeceré de todo corazón con algo especial si me ayudan. Ok.

Ciao


End file.
